Naruto The Invisible-Man Inspiration
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational One-Shot Idea. Naruto was angry at the villages, so angry in fact that he awakened something that no-one even thought possible, the power to become Invisible, Jiraiya will be jealous, lol. This is up for adoption for others to try out, the pairing and rating are up to you. Good Luck.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **Just to point out, each of my Fics are one-shots, except Naruto The Devil Caller, but I'm stuck on that one at the moment, but each of these stories are purely inspirational** **only** **, it's your choice if you want to take over one of my one-shot's or write your own version of NTDC.**

 **On with the one-shot inspiration.**

Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto, at age 9, was fed-up, no he was more than fed-up, he was pissed, everywhere he goes, the villages kept talking behind his back, thinking he couldn't hear him, 'there's that, _boy_ , they would say and other stuff, glaring at him, throwing him out of shops, he's sick of it.

Wearing only his boxers, since he was getting ready for bed, he looks in a mirror at himself, "I don't see anything different between me and them, I'm a person like everybody else!"

As he was ranting to himself something deep inside him was about to awaken, not the Kyuubi, but something else deep inside his body, as he kept getting angrier at all the people hating him for something, he looked out at the village from his window, at that moment the something in his body awakened.

Slowly Naruto was looking back towards the mirror, all the while talking, "Those idiots don't even realize that I am someone, hah, just wait, one of these days," That's when he full looks at the mirror, all the while finishing with, "I'll disappe... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

In the mirror, he see's the lower half of his body get covered in this weird liquid metal, but he really started to panic when the liquid metal settled, his legs were gone, as the liquid slowly made it's way up his body, he kept trying to pat it away, as though he were on fire, but it was more refreshingly cool than hot, his heartbeat was quickening, as the liquid made it's way over his face.

His whole body was covered in this liquid, yet he doesn't know how or why, looking around, everything had a silvery sheen to it.

Looking in his mirror, he doesn't see himself, all he see's is his boxers "floating" in the air, like he was wearing them, but no-one can see him just his boxers, "What's going on, I'm looking in the mirror, yet all I see are a pair of boxers," touching his face, he can feel his hand, looking at his hand, he see's it covered in a kind of light, meaning he can see himself, well his hands and body, but not see himself in a mirror, "Could this mean, I-I'm, invisible!?"

Relaxing, the "shell" shattered and disintegrated, showing Naruto again, jumping at what happened, he looks at the mirror, then after thinking a while, he gives himself a smirk, "Ok, this is gonna be awesome, though it would be better if I could use this stuff to hide the clothes I'm wearing along with me, I don't want to walk around the village naked, invisible or not."

Thinking a while, he suddenly realizes something, "Wait, if I'm the one making myself invisible, then maybe I need to train to make other things invisible too, yeah, what was it Iruka-Sensei said, about training, something about muscle-memory, yeah that's it, he said if you try long and hard enough, your body moves on it's own from reflexes or something, so if I train long and hard to control this stuff I'll not only vanish when I want to, but my clothes will too!"

Now having a plan, he starts working up a training idea, but there is one problem he's facing at the moment, "Ok, I've got the training planing down, but what would I call this stuff, I can't keep calling it "The Stuff" that'll lame, The Vanish, no, I think that's a cleaner," thinking long and hard to come up with a name, he was just about to give up, until.

" **Quicksilver** "

Jumping sightly at the voice, Naruto looks around, wondering where it came from, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Inside the Seal.

Of course, he didn't notice that the fox inside him had one eye open with a slight smirk, the Kyuubi gave aloud yawn, though no-one heard it because it cut the connection, the fox went back to sleep, thinking to itself, " _ **Now the brat can really pull some pranks, even if someone thought they saw him, they'll just think it was their minds playing tricks on them, I may hate being in here, but that doesn't mean the brat can't amuse me with being an invisible prankster, who would've thought that Darien Fawkes' quicksilver-gland would be passed down through his kids all the way down to Naruto, wait, which side had it?**_ "

After focusing for sometime he widens his eyes, chuckling at the stupidity of things, " **So, it was passed down through his father, but of course he was never angry enough to awaken the gland, sure he got pissed and frustrated, but from what I felt from the brat, not angry enough.** "

Giving a shrug he lays back down to sleep.

Outside the Seal.

Naruto just shrugs, "Oh well, but that name, "quicksilver," yeah, that does have a cool sound to it," He then beings to chuckle evilly, like the prankster-king he was, "Just wait Konoha, this village will get one heck of a wedgie from me, courtesy of the vanishing fox... hmm, my code-name needs work."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **This is a one-shot Fic for pure inspiration.**

 **There you have it, I don't think there was many "Naruto becoming invisible" Fics, so hopefully this one-shot will inspire others to write, ether Naruto has a bloodline to turn invisible or, like in the series, have the gland surgically implanted, ether by Orochimaru or Donzo, because the idea for a Ninja to really go invisible without the detection of chakra, since the quicksilver covers the person it'll cover their chakra, but because of the possibly fatal procedure only Naruto would survive it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Invisible Man.**


End file.
